$ 103\% + \dfrac{6}{5} + 140\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 103\% = \dfrac{103}{100} = 1.03 $ $ \dfrac{6}{5} = 1.2$ $ 140\% = \dfrac{140}{100} = 1.4 $ Now we have: $ 1.03 + 1.2 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ 1.03 + 1.2 + 1.4 = 3.63 $